Obitine Week Day 3: Just One More Smile
by just-a-little-star-wars
Summary: All the scars from her physical torture have started to fade, it's the ones inside her minds that really cased the Jedi Master to worry.


Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. As far as you know.

Author's Note: I know it's a day or two late but life has been getting really crazy at the moment. Anyway this was for Obitine Week day 3 and the theme was thoughts/ feelings.

Obi-wans POV

She was so badly broken. Both inside and out. I was able to rescue her from that monster. Thanks to Anakin and Captain Rex. But not before the damage was done. She might've lived, but she's not the person she used to be. The stubborn, persistent pacifist who would do anything for peace. If she saw what her planet had become, well I don't know what she would do but it wouldn't be pretty. She had been so still, so cold as I held her in my arms on the way back to Coruscant.

Oh god, he missed her. The old Satine. The one who would com him in the middle of the night because she forgot that it was late for him but midday for her, he would never complain, hearing her voice and seeing her beautiful, angelic face became the highlight of his day. They would talk, nothing romantic, no, that wasn't allowed, he was a Jedi after all and she was a duchess. They would talk about the most trivial of things, about how their day was, what they had for breakfast and the gossip from the jedi temple and the senate. He would never let her know how much he missed her, not being able to be in the same room as her, hold her in his arms like they did all those years ago when he was still a padawan, those memories killed him deep down. They both didn't need love to get in the way of their careers. But that often still left an undercurrent of remorse

She just sits there now. No ones allowed to see her yet. She's still under surveillance from the army of doctors that watch her day and night. They can't tell what's wrong with her yet, if anything. All her vitals are okay, if only a little slow and she isn't physically ill. All the scars from her physical torture have started to fade, it's the ones inside her minds that really cased the Jedi Master to worry. She doesn't even turn to look at them. It's as if they aren't even there. No one is getting through to her.

She's been there for just over three months. Three months of no talking and eating just enough to survive. Satine has locked herself inside her own mind. I've tried countless times to try to get in. But she's built a wall so high that I don't know if she can even see over it.

Satine's POV

 _Where is he? What do you know about him? Tell me, duchess, where is your pretty Jedi. What connections do you have with him? Fine now your going to pay for your stubbornness._ These words echo in her head. The dark monsters. She remembers the pain, how he would try to search her mind, prodding and picking for his answers. He would ask her the same questions over and over again, and when she wouldn't answer he would take it out on her body, hoping that she would break. But she didn't. She couldn't for Obi-wans sake. Day after day she could feel herself slipping away. It was all starting to become to much, she closed her eyes for what she hoped was the last time, picturing Obi-wan as her mind started to go blank.

She remembers nothing of her rescue, by the time they had come to save her she had already slipped into a coma. The next she knew she was in a big, bright room, so different from the dark, dirty room she had been in before. As her vision started to clear she realised she was in a med bay, a Republic med bay at that, the sounds of various machines around her. A kind looking doctor came in, she tried to open her mouth to greet him, but before she could she was overcome with flashbacks so vivid that she started to thrash around, almost injuring the doctor. It was then the other members of her medical team decided that she was dangerous and was to be kept away from the other patients, to have no visitors, to be closely monitored. They were treating her like an animal, only coming into her room to feed her, wash her down or pump more medicine into the drip that was permanently attached to her hand. After a while they stopped coming to give her medicine, she must have been fine physically.

They once sent a mind reader in to see if they could unlock her thoughts, see what she was hiding. She started to build walls in her mind to keep them out. She had no one to talk to. She took to living in her mind, re-living all her happy memories, many of them revolving around a certain Jedi. She would be lost in her own mind for hours, looking out the small window that looked down onto the hospital's garden. If she didn't constantly keep her mind focused she would be sent spiralling into terrible flashbacks. She occasionally felt small prods, another person trying to get into her mind, every time this happened she would add another layer, another row of bricks, protecting herself.

Obi-wans POV

"She's not doing well is she doctor?" Obi-wan asked again. He had come to visit her every day, hoping that one day he would be allowed to visit her.

"She is fine physically, we can't find any reasons as to why she is like this," the doctor answered looking through the one sided mirror into Satine's room.

Obi-wan had seen and heard enough. They were treating her like an animal, they looked on from a one-sided mirror for crying out loud, the doctors were too afraid to even go into the room to talk to her! This was Satine, the kind-hearted pacifist who would do anything to stay away from violence, who used to have breakdowns at the mere thought of touching a weapon. "Well maybe if you actually went in and, I don't know, tried to talk to her, you might find out," Obi-wan said sarcastically, trying to keep down his anger that was threatening to billow up. He hadn't been calm since he rescued her.

"We can't, we don't what she might do, she did attack one of our doctors," the doctor replied calmly, starting to notice how angry the Jedi was getting. Why did this Jedi even care so much for the Duchess? He thought.

"That was months ago, and she had just woken up from a coma, what did you expect, I don't think you would like it if you woke up pinned down by machines in a strange room on another planet. Let me go in a try to talk to her, we are, close friends, she would never harm me," Obi-wans anger was starting to get the better of him. He started to clench and un-clench his fists, trying not to slap some sense in to the doctor. "Please I can reason with her," Obi-wan pleaded. Maybe he could help; his presence might awaken something within her.

"Fine, go, back if she gets violent its all on you," the doctor said, unlocking the door for the first time in months, practically shoving Obi-wan inside.

Obi-wan didn't know what to do. There she was, only a few feet away from him. She hadn't even turned to look at him. He took a few careful steps towards Satine. He opened his mind up in the hopes of connecting with hers. She was so thin, he could see her sharp collarbones where they were peeking out of her hospital gown, and the bones of her face were a lot for prominent, only highlighting her now sunken eyes. He knelt down so that he was face to face with her, even when he was this close, she wouldn't acknowledge him, still looking out her window just beyond his shoulder.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, hoping that contact will suddenly re-awaken her. "Satine, please, it's me, Obi-wan" he said gently as if talking to a child.

Satine's POV

She was so deep in her mind that she didn't even notice the man she was dreaming about was knelling right in front of her. She had gone so long without speaking she wasn't even sure she still could, she wanted to talk to Obi again, to tell him how much she loves him, to hold him in her arms once more. It was then that she noticed his presence, both physically and mentally. She could tell it was him by the way it was gentle, not aggressive. Unlike the mind readers, his mind was gentle, offering itself to her. Maybe, it was safe to let herself out of her mind. Using all her will power she started to move her right hand.

Obi-wans POV

Nothing was working. He had placed both hands on her shoulder by now and was still trying to encourage her to talk. He was about to give up, when he felt it, a slight movement of her arm. She was starting to move her wrist. He reached down so that he was now holding her hand, still looking into her eyes. "Satine, I'm here, please, please say something, smile," Obi-wan half whispered to her, pleading once more. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, hoping she would squeeze back. It took a few minutes, but started to fell her hand tighten around his own.

Satine's POV

It was him. The Jedi who had taken up so many of her happy memories. It was safe now, he was here to rescue from the hell she had been living in. She felt his hand in hers, ever so slowly she started to squeeze back, scared that if she moved the spell would be broken and he would disappear. But he didn't, his hand was still in hers, it was time to wake up.

"Obi-wan," she whispered, a small smile appearing on he lips.

Author's Note: thanks for reading! And if you haven't noticed I love putting quotes from the Mandalore arc in. INTERNET HUGS AND COOKIES FOR ALL!

Bella Out!


End file.
